


quite Entertaining

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Worried Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec gets captured as he reaches Edom.





	quite Entertaining

Ī

He felt sick. The needle that stuck and pumped something in his arm made him feel sick. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Magnus. A shiver wracked his body. Nausea made him clench his eyes shut. Didn't know how long he could hold on longer. He tried to think of them. Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, even Clary ... and again Magnus. He felt his mind spin and tried to fade into blackness.

ĪĪ

It happened in a flash. One secod he was staring at Lorenzo and felt the heat of Edom on his Skin, then something snapped him of his feet. Magic clouded his vision. He wondered what happened to Lorenzo but couldn't bring himself to raise his head. The last thing he saw where demonic golden eyes. Magnus, he thought first. but then he looked again. Cold and without one ounce love in them. A tremor shook his body and his scream was cut off by a hand clenched around his throat.

ĪĪĪ

The slap against his face was enough to make him want to pass out again. His eyes watered and Alec bit down a hitch. "You should known the consequences of breaking a deal with me, Nephillim." The voice was too loud. He fliched back as much as the binding on his wrists. "He found out himself." Alec croaked. His voice was hoarse. Asmodeus chuckled, something that made him want to crawl away from the stretcher he was tied to. "After that naiive woman told him. My Son was so blinded by his fury that he didn't even question you." Alec tried to not let Asmodeus get to him ... but still it stung."I swear i will make you suffer as long as I have you." His appearance changed and Alec realized with horror into whom. He tried to clench his Eyes shut but something was forcing them open. Damned Magic, he cursed quietly. Eyes switched golden again and he felt numb when he heard Magnus voice taunting him.

"I find it quite Entertaining already."


End file.
